<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally.. Some Help... by UnOrdinarilyunOrdinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729220">Finally.. Some Help...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOrdinarilyunOrdinary/pseuds/UnOrdinarilyunOrdinary'>UnOrdinarilyunOrdinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Keon sucks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TW: eventual mention of self harm and suicidal thoughts, hi idk how to do tags that well so yeahhhh just pretend there are tags that make sense., john gets help for his ptsd, this is my first fan fic so don't be super dense but i am welcome to CONSTrUCTIVE critizim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOrdinarilyunOrdinary/pseuds/UnOrdinarilyunOrdinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John was gotten help for his PTSD. </p><p>what if he was able to change and go back.</p><p>What if he was able to be friends with Claire and Adrion again. What if he ditched that damn hair gel completely.</p><p>What if.......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo/Elaine (unOrdinary), Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary), Isen/Pens, John Doe / Therapy, John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This takes place after the joker incident  </p><p> </p><p>“Tyrant”</p><p>“Hypocrite” </p><p>Ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒ</p><p>ɿɘƚꙅᴎoM </p><p> </p><p>M̷̢̬̳̜͕̟̻̌̽̈́̅͒͌̈́̊͝ǫ̸̧̡͍̜̘̮̯̿ň̴͎̳̯̦̮̗͌̏̑̀ͅş̸̘͔̗͍̺̯̹̥̘̆̌̉̆̓̅̕t̸̺̙̻̱̥͚̏͌̾͒͠ͅè̴̢͍͙̩̪̗͕͋̍̏͊̈̄ṛ̷̨̢̯͕͚͙̖̥͇̃̓͊̚͘̚</p><p> </p><p>John woke up with a sudden jolt. Breathing heavily and sweating.<br/>
It happened again. He shouldn't be too surprised. It happens every night. As soon as he goes to sleep. The second he shuts his eyes to power down. The same vivid clear nightmare of a memory haunts him.</p><p>He decided to go ahead and get up even though it was only 4 in the morning, knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. An hour later after the boy had gotten back from his usual morning run he took a shower and started to get ready to head off to school. But right after the bell rang for the first class the speaker blared again</p><p>“John Doe, please report to the Headmasters office”.</p><p> “I hope it isn't Keon i swear if it is that bast-” His thoughts were soon cut off once he arrived at his destination</p><p>“Ah, John, welcome. Please have a seat.”<br/>
Headmaster Vaughn directed</p><p>As told, John took a seat in the chair that Vaughn had been pointing to. </p><p>“What is it, sir”? </p><p>Vaughn had a sudden mood change, he now looked very serious and stern.</p><p>Crap what did i do. What happened. Why is he looking at me like that?<br/>
John's mind raced back and forth. </p><p>“I took great notice in a few things- or say reactions that occurred during your investigation with Mr. Keon.</p><p>John grimaced at the mention of his name. This did not go unnoticed by Vaughn. </p><p>I believe there may be some complications with your- erm- mental health, John. I have witnessed enough to lead me to a hypothesis of some sorts. John I believe you may have PTSD. otherwise known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. </p><p>John surprisingly didn't object. Scared to show an emotion. Scared to find out that Keon might be watching him somehow. These were just thoughts. But a sigh of some aspect slipped through his tightly pursed lips. </p><p>“I- I know what PTSD is, sir.” </p><p>“Are you aware of the main symptoms?”</p><p>“No sir”</p><p>“Then I might as well list them and tell me if you hear anything familiar if that's good with you.”</p><p>“Yes sir, its okay”<br/>
“Then let’s start, shall we” </p><p>“Nightmares of a specific memory that is seemingly traumatic”</p><p>“Check, sir”</p><p>“Vivid flashbacks”</p><p>“Check”</p><p>“Repetitive and distressing images or sensations”</p><p>“Mhm”</p><p>These next few fall under hyper arousal or feeling on edge</p><p>“Irritability”</p><p>“I suppose so.”</p><p>“Insomnia”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Angry outbursts</p><p>“Check, Sir” </p><p>“Difficulty concentrating”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir”</p><p>“I also noticed how you had reacted to seeing Mr. Keon</p><p>Again John grimaced</p><p>Tell me, John, What went on in those readjustment classes<br/>
U- Uhm- well. At first, I was reluctant and refused to follow Keon's precious orders. I would snap back at him with snarky remarks. But only for the first month and a half. Sir, do you know what Keon's ability is?</p><p>No. I do not, what is it?</p><p>It is called “Memory recall””<br/>
If Keon activates his ability and puts his hand on your head he can force you to relive a certain memory of an almost slideshow of memories.<br/>
DO you see where I am going with this?</p><p>Yes, But i would like you to explain further. If that is okay with you of course. </p><p>Yes sir, He would Force me to relive these memories over and over and over for three months breaking me down calling me a monster, tyrant, hypocrite, and more. He would torture me and break me down just so that he could remold me to the point that he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wHoOpS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keon is ratted out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was visibly shaking. He hated talking about this. He couldn't stand the thought of that hypocritical bastard that goes by the name Keon. He was what caused his nightmares, his vivid flashbacks.</p><p>John then sensed something. No not something. Someone. Someones aura to be exact.</p><p>"NO NO NO" John was now violently shaking as this aura. belonged to Keon's. why the hell was that hellish person why.</p><p>"John, Calm down. What is the matter. You can talk to me." Vaughn reassured him.</p><p>"KEON THAT A**HOLE! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"</p><p>Keon came out from his hiding place with his ability activated. </p><p>Then john had an epiphany. </p><p>The ravenette activated his ability copying Keon's. As well as Zekes as apparently Zeke was beating some random mid tier to a pulp outside.</p><p>Using Zekes ability he shifted over to Keon, placing a hand on the redhead. </p><p>F**K YOU. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yeah. hi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This random person. yes., mhmmm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>3 days before</p><p> ??? pov:</p><p>I stood up from the soft chair which was responsible for most of my vivid “dreams”.  I picked my phone up to check the date.</p><p>“Oh shizz. Tomorrow is the day that- oh no I need to start packing” </p><p>I started packing up. But because i'll only be gone for about 3 days it shouldn’t be that much to pack. </p><p>*Timeskip brought to you by this unknown person*</p><p>Running out of breath I hurried through the airport. Squeezing my way through the large numbers of people. The plane to my destination was about to close its doors. </p><p>“Wait!” </p><p>I yelled to the flight attendant who was about to shut my way to the plane off.  As she let me in the door i sighed a small breath of relief. </p><p>
  <em> I thought i wouldn't make it”  </em>
</p><p>I thought to myself. </p><p>The plane ride was fairly boring, the flight seemed short but oh boy it was not. Just because i fell asleep doesn't mean it was short.</p><p>Getting off the plane was easy as well.  </p><p>Exiting the plane i saw a sign “Welcome to Wellston!”</p><p> </p><p>I dialed a number in my phone and put the device to my ear.</p><p>“Hello this is The Headmaster of Wellston speaking”</p><p>“Yes, uhm my name is Claire, and I am wondering If i might be allowed to visit today?”</p><p>I let out a breath of relief </p><p>
  <em> I got the number right, woot woot. </em>
</p><p>“Ah, yes. I assume you are here on behalf of john?”</p><p>“Yes i am. I believe something might happen and it isn't really good.”</p><p>“I was afraid of that. Do you need a place to stay while you wait?”</p><p>“Yes” </p><p>“Well i have a dorm you can stay in, your temporary roommates name is Remi.”</p><p>“Keene will hand you a key to the dorms once you get to the girls dormitories”</p><p>“Thank you sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, sorry for not keeping my updates as promised. And i'm sorry if the writing is choppy and makes no sense or is just to boring, i promise i'm working on that, but as i stated before i would love some constructive help, of course if you would like to help. :)</p><p>mwua-<br/>luv ya<br/>madi &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hmm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on the office door. <br/>All of the people in the room snapped their heads to look. </p><p>“May I come in?”  the unknown knocker of the door asked.</p><p>“Yes you may '' Vaughn said, recognizing the voice as none other than the green haired girl herself. </p><p>But Vaughn wasn't the only one who recognized the voice. </p><p>The ravenette skidded to the corner of the room in shock. </p><p>“WHAT THE ACTUAL F**K???” one very confused john shouted. </p><p>The green haired girl had almost fully opened the door when John emitted that response.</p><p>It was at that point. She knew. She f*cked up. </p><p>“I-it seems like a bad time.. I think I-I should go” The green-haired girl stuttered.</p><p>“No! No you've come at the perfect time actually.” Vaughn chuckled to himself.</p><p>But she soon realized that she was too late.</p><p>This red haired man was already here.</p><p>“Now, Claire. Why the panicked look? Vaughn asked. </p><p>“It appears I was too late.”</p><p>“And what the hell do you mean by that?” A voice from the corner of the room inserted themselves into the conversation. </p><p>“What I mean by That is that this man is already here. I came here to stop that.”</p><p>“Elaborate”</p><p>“I had a vision, Of john. It seems as if this man has caused john more harm than good, but i do recognize him from the authorities that came and “arrested” john”” </p><p>“Okay? So why did you need to come all the way to Wellston?”</p><p>“Because I thought that someone, i don't know who but someone might be in danger. Specifically you john.”</p><p>“Whatever i don't care anymore, i'm going back to my dorm.”</p><p>"John, wait-" the Headmaster attempted to stop him but was abruptly interrupted by the swinging of a door with john no where in sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. wHat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire looked over to Keon. The one she saw tormenting her bygone best friend. The one who gave her a false reassurance that john would be "fixed" after he was let out. Even though what she was about to do was INSANELY stupid, she did it anyways. "YOU!" She pointed her finger at Keon, determination glossing her eyes.</p><p>"You... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU"</p><p>"Young lady i suggest you think about what you are saying-" but the tormentor was quickly interrupted.</p><p>"I DON'T CARE, THIS NEED TO BE SAID"</p><p>A slight upper twitch of the lip crossed Vaughn. But this went unnoticed by both the yeller and the yelled. The green-haired girl stomped over to the "aUtHoRiTaTiVe" figure and poked him (very hardly) sending him stepping back an inch.</p><p>"You tortured John. You seriously made him relive the same moment OVER and OVER again FOR THREE WHOLE MONTHS. DID YOU NOT THINK OF THE NEGATIVE IMPACTS THAT WOULD HAVE ON HIM? I THOUGHT Y'ALL WERE TRYING TO <em>HELP </em>HIM!!!"</p><p>"Stop speaking nonsense <em>child</em>" Keon talked through his teeth</p><p>But what they didn't know was that John was still at the door baffled. Was she- Defending him? HE couldn't think straight. What in the world. </p><p>"HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET ME BACK MY OLD BEST FRIEND BUT NO. THE KID HAS PTSD, ANXIETY AND TRUST ISSUES AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER GET OVER IT."</p><p>John ran. He ran as fast as he could away from the door. <em>She is lying she has to be, why would she defend him. He was a monster. A tyrant. She hated him. Everyone did. </em></p><p>But as he was about to round the corner he ran into someone. Seraphina to be exact. The looks of shock on both of their faces over-read the different emotions they were feeling at the moment. But that didn't last long. Its not like they sat there and stared at each other for 2 minutes straight like some random high school romance movie. that would be ridiculous. John Offered a hand to help the girl up but she declined it </p><p>"Sorry Sera-" john grimaced - "phina"</p><p>But that stunned her. shocked her. she was shooketh. After everything he has done he still apologizes for something as minor as bumping into you in the hallway? hmm. Weird. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the chapters are so short. i hope frequent uploads can makeup for it &lt;3</p><p>Mwua, luv ya<br/>- MaDi &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fan fic so if i make some mistakes here and there with punctuation and grammar please excuse it. but if you ca n leave suggestion on what might improve my writing i am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism not just plain rude criticism.</p><p>Anyways thank you for reading this! i will try to update at least every other day since the chapters are so short.  </p><p>mwua luv ya, mean it,<br/>-Madi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>